Mi mejor amigo
by Nightwings11
Summary: Mientras las Mane 6 van a un relajante fin de semana en el Imperio de Cristal, Spike decide buscar a un amigo propio y el se convertirá en su mejor amigo. Este fic es el prologo de "Unión" contando la historia de como Spike y Razor se conocieron y se volvieron muy buenos amigos.
1. Buscando un amigo

**MI MEJOR AMIGO.**

Capítulo 1.

-¿Pergaminos?-

-Listos.-

-¿Libros de Starswirl el barbado?-

-Listos.-

-¿Tinta y plumas extra?

-Listas, como las tres veces anteriores que pasamos lista de todo lo que te vas a llevar. Cielos Twilight, pensé que irías a un fin de semana de relajación con todas tus amigas y la princesa Cadence en el Imperio de Cristal, no a una sesión de estudios con la princesa Celestia.- Dijo el pequeño dragón con algo de molestia, el haber pasado lista ya cuatro veces de todo lo que necesitaba lo había fastidiado. Y si no hacía algo pronto, su amiga ordenaría dar una quinta revisión.

-Spike, sabes muy bien que me gusta relajarme leyendo libros y haciendo apuntes sobre los libros que leí. Todo eso me divierte mucho.- Dijo la alicornio dejando salir un pequeña risa de diversión mientras chocaba los cascos delanteros. Pero ese acto se vio interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

–Son las demás. Bien Spike, ¿Ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer en mi ausencia?- Pregunto Twilight.

-Si señora.- Respondió haciendo un saludo militar. –Además aún tengo la lista de todo lo que tengo que hacer mientras tú estas fuera.-

Twilight estuvo a punto de responder a eso con una sonrisa pero una idea se le atravesó por la cabeza. –Sabes que Spike, que tal si mientras no esté solo te encargas de mantener lo suficiente limpio el palacio y que todo esté en orden. Lo de la lista puede esperar a mi regreso.-

-¿En serio Twi?- Pregunto el dragón con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro.

-Si. De esa forma podrás relajarte mientras no esté. Dijo esto último con una sonrisa recibiendo un gran abrazo del pequeño dragón que fue correspondió. El abrazo no duro mucho ya que volvieron a tocar la puerta, lo cual causo que se separaran para poder ver quien era y al abrirla vieron a cinco ponis del otro lado de ella.

-Que tal cariño.- Dijo Rarity.

-¿Ya estas lista para irnos?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash con algo de impaciencia.

-A la más increíble, divertida y emocionante sesión de spa y de relajación esperándonos a las seis en el Imperio de Cristal.- Dijo Pinkie Pie saltando por todos lados muy feliz como si hubiera estado esperando ese día con mucha emoción.

-Sí, ya estoy lista. Muy bien Spike, entonces nos vemos en tres días.- Dijo Twilight dando un último abrazo al bebe dragón.

-Adiós Spike.- Le siguió Fluttershy.

-Nos vemos después cariño.- Dijo Rarity dándole un abrazo como despedida.

-Cuídate dulzura.- Se despidió Applejack.

-No dejes de sonreír.- Dijo Pinkie.

-Nos vemos luego Spike.- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Nos vemos chicas. Diviértanse en el imperio de cristal y saluden a la Princesa Cadence y a Shining Armor de mi parte.- Se despedía mientras sus seis amigas se alejaban a la estación de trenes a esperar al tren que los llevaría al Imperio de Cristal.

Como siempre.

Cuando ya no pudo verlas, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de tristeza mientras seguía parado en la puerta del palacio. Una vez más pasaba la misma situación de siempre. Las chicas se iban y él se quedaba atrás, como siempre. No podía hacer otra cosa más que sentirse excluido.

Entendía que había veces que algunos viajes podían ser muy peligrosos y el aún era un bebe dragón por lo que podría salir lastimado; en otras ocasiones, salían a ver a alguien que se encontraba en otro pueblo o ciudad y lo dejaba a cargo de la biblioteca, reciente mente el palacio; y otras veces, como ahora, eran salidas de chicas en las cuales no podía acompañarlas, por obvias razones.

Se sentía solo y excluido de no tener a alguien que pudiera hacerle compañía en situaciones como estas en las que las demás se iban y no tenía con quien pasar el tiempo, el solo pensar en eso lo entristecía más de lo que ya estaba.

Si tan solo tuviera un amigo con quien pasar el rato, así como Twilight tiene a sus amigas y los demás ponis de Ponyville tenían a sus amigos. De esa forma, podría jugar o charlar con alguien para no sentirse tan solo como ahora. Pero una vez más era todo lo contrario y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-No más.-

Dijo eso con determinación. Sintiéndose motivado, cerró la puerta del palacio y empezó a caminar hacia Ponyville. –Con Celestia como testigo encontrare a un amigo con el cual pueda convivir y con el que no me sienta solo ni dejado a un lado. Pero el será diferente, porque él será Mi Mejor Amigo.

* * *

><p>Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Spike pensó en todas las opciones que tenía para hacer un nuevo amigo y estas eran muy bajas. Para empezar tuvo que desechar a las chicas de su lista, ya que en toda su vida siempre ha estado rodeado de yeguas y quería que esta vez tener un amigo para poder hacer y hablar cosas de chicos. No es que no le gustara estar entre amigas, pero sería bueno que al fin pudiera tener un amigo tomando en cuenta la cantidad de amigas que tiene y que su lista de amigos era muy baja.<p>

Después de eso, retiro a los sementales de esa lista. Sabía que ellos estarían trabajando todo el tiempo y no tendrían mucho tiempo para pasar con él. Además, Spike quería a alguien de su edad para poder hacer juntos cosas divertidas, así como las Cutie Mark Crusaders hacen todos los días.

Tomo en cuenta a los potros de Ponyville y después de tachar a varios que sabía que era muy difícil tener su amistad, le quedaron tres opciones. Las primeras dos eran Snips y Snails, pero Spike sabía que ellos no eran los más brillantes, por ponerlo así. El juntarse con ellos podría hacerle creer a los demás que es igual que ellos. Spike si hablaba con ellos pero no los veía así como grandes amigos.

La tercera opción se trataba de Rumble. Spike no había convivido mucho con el pero eso a la vez era bueno, porque eso podría significar que si se conocían mejor podrían ser buenos amigos. Pero fue entonces que recordó que él y su hermano, Thunderlane, no estarían en Ponyville ya que los dos se fueron a una exhibición de los Wonderbolts, de todo un fin de semana en Las Pegasus.

El solo recordar eso le causaba mucha risa, ya que días antes de que se diera el anuncio de la exhibición, Cadence había ido a Ponyville por unos asuntos reales con Twilight. Pero antes de irse, invito a las chicas a pasar un fin de semana en el Imperio de Cristal por lo que todas prometieron que irían haciendo una Pinkie-promesa. El día en que Rainbow supo de la exhibición, hizo las expresiones más cómicas de su vida ya que empezó a escuchar todo lo que pasaría en la exhibición y que ella se perdería por la Pinkie-promesa. El lado bueno de todo eso es que Spike tenía su cámara en ese momento, por lo que pudo obtener muy buenas fotos de las expresiones de desesperación de Rainbow.

Sin más opciones, Spike decidió ir a Sugarcube corner por un pastelillo, empezaba a sentir algo de hambre y tal vez un ambiente más alegre lo anime un poco. Ese lugar siempre era muy amigable, con o sin Pinkie en el.

Al llegar, pudo ver a varios ponis hablando entre ellos, cosa que lo animo y volteo a ver a todas partes para ver a todos los ponis sonriendo mientras hablaban entre sí. De pronto choco con alguien y al darse la vuelta pudo ver a un poni de tierra de color amarillo y crin blanca y con una cutie mark de una corona dorada con muchas joyas incrustadas. Tenía la misma edad de Spike y lo miraba con desprecio.

-Oye, ¿Que no tienes ojos? ¿Y Quién dejo entrar a esta despreciable lagartija? De por si el lugar es bastante bajo ahora para que dejen entrar a un animal bastante desagradable.-

Spike se sintió ofendido por el comentario pero decidió no hacerle caso y solo disculparse por el choque. –Disculpa, fue mi error, estaba algo distraído y no te vi…-

-Increíble, una lagartija que puede hablar.- El potro decidió seguir burlándose de él y Spike no sentía el valor para poder enfrentarlo y darle su merecido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí Golden Crown?- Pregunto una poni de tierra de color rosa que resulto ser Diamond Tiara, y era acompañada por su amiga Silver Spoon.

-Nada importante querida prima. Solo ponía en su lugar a esta mascota.- Dijo continuando su burla.

-¡Oye, yo no soy una mascota!- Dijo Spike con algo de enojo.

-Es cierto, él no es una mascota.- Dijo Silver Spoon haciendo sentir a Spike un poco mejor. –Él es el sirviente de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.- Dijo eso último con un tono de burla haciendo que Spike se desanimara.

-Así que un sirviente.- Dijo Golden Crown con burla. –Entonces por qué no haces algo útil y nos traes unas malteadas.- Spike estaba a punto de protestar pero el poni amarillo se acercó a él desafiándolo causando que Spike sintiera miedo. -¿Algún problema, sirvientito?- Dijo eso ultimo con burla haciendo que las dos potrillas empezaran a reírse y que las piernas de Spike temblaran.

-Sabes he visto a ponis odiosos en toda mi vida pero tú eres el peor- Dijo una voz infantil y cuando todos voltearon a ver quién había dicho eso vieron en la puerta a un pegaso de la misma edad que ellos. Era de color café y su crin era negra mientras que sus ojos eran verdes. Su cutie mark eran unos rajos de color verde.

-Esto no te importa, así que vete.- Ordeno el poni amarillo regresando su vista hacia el dragón.

-Si vas a molestarlo, entonces si es mi asunto.- Después de decir eso, empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los cuatro. –Lo que más odio son los ponis que creen que pueden estar sobre los demás y hacer lo que se les da la gana solo porque son ricos o sus padres tienen algún puesto en la nobleza.- dijo el pegaso con una mirada llena de enojo.

-Para que lo sepas soy tan rico que podría convencer a unos ponis que te enseñen modales.- dijo eso girando su cabeza hacia donde estaba Silver Spoon, dándole un pequeño guiño causando que se sonrojara.

-Alguien valiente no mandaría a otros a pelear por ellos. Si fueras valiente entonces me enfrentarías ahora.- Dijo el pegaso con mucha determinación.

-¿Acaso me estas retando?- Pregunto Golden.

-Claro que lo estoy haciendo.- Puso un casco al frente de forma desafiante. –A no ser que tengas miedo.-

-Yo no hago cosas tan absurdas como pelear. Eso es de barbaros, cosa que tú eres por desafiarme a hacer algo tan absurdo.- Dijo eso, levantando su nariz hacia el techo. –Vámonos chicas. Este lugar no es tan bueno para nosotros si dejan entrar seres tan repugnantes como ellos.- Al decir esto empezó a caminar hacia la puerta seguido de las dos ponis que lo acompañaban.

Una vez que salieron, el pegaso empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el dragón.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias.- Respondió el dragón. –Amigo, eso fue increíble. Fuiste muy valiente para poder desafiarlo.

-Na, eso no fue nada.- Dijo el pegaso. –Alguien tenía que poner a ese tonto en su lugar, además tú también pudiste hacerlo.- dijo eso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Yo? No, la verdad no soy de los que les gusta pelear.- Dijo esto con un poco de pena.

-¿Bromeas?- Pregunto el pegaso confundido. –Tú eres un dragón, tú eres una de las criaturas más fuertes y feroces de toda Equestria.- Dijo con mucha emoción.

-Yo solo soy un bebe dragón. No soy tan fuerte ni valiente.- Al decir esto, miro al suelo muy triste ya que esa era su realidad. Muchas veces él quería ayudar a sus amigas, pero no era lo bastante fuerte para poder ayudarlas.

-Si tú te lo propusieras podrías ser lo bastante valiente como para darle una lección a ese idiota que te estaba molestando.- Al decir eso, Spike empezó a sonreír, empezando a pensar que tal vez el pegaso tenía razón.

-Por cierto, nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Eres nuevo?- Pregunto el pequeño dragón.

-Si. Acabo de llegar. Mi nombre es Razor Lighting.- Después de decir eso, extendió su casco hacia adelante para saludar al dragón.

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Spike.- Extendió su garra para saludarlo mientras sonreía. -Dime ¿Ya conociste Ponyville?- Pregunto el dragón.

-Aun no, tenía tanta hambre que vine a comer primero y después iría a conocer el lugar.- Dijo el pegaso señalando el mostrador.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos y cuando acabemos yo te daré un tour por Ponyville?-

-¡Eso sería estupendo!- Dijo Razor con mucha alegría.

* * *

><p>Después de comer juntos en Sugarcube Corner, Spike lo llevo por todo el pueblo mostrándole cada lugar y presentándolo a todos los ponis y algunos de sus amigos.<p>

Cuando llegaron con las Cutie Mark Crusaders se vieron aterrados al ver que esta vez trataron de conseguir sus Cutie Marks como constructoras y eso casi los mete en problemas, sin mencionar los golpes que recibieron cuando la casa que ellas estaban construyendo se vino abajo.

Después de una pequeña visita al doctor para que trataran sus heridas, decidieron ir a un lugar donde pudieran jugar por un rato antes de que atardeciera, en donde pudieron divertirse y recostarse en el césped a descansar y hablar sobre las cosas que les gusta. Spike conto cada aventura que tuvo en los últimos meses y Razor las escucho con atención. Le hablo de sus seis amigas contándole como son y todo lo que han pasado juntos, en especial Rarity, que admitió tener un enamoramiento hacia ella y le pidió a Razor guardar el secreto. Los dos siguieron conversando hasta que empezó a anochecer.

-Bien Spike, es hora que me valla.- Dijo Razor a su amigo.

-Sí, también digo lo mismo.- Respondió él bebe dragón estirando los brazos en señal de cansancio mientras dejaba salir un bostezo.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana temprano en este lugar para seguir jugando juntos?- Pregunto el pegaso.

-Eso sería grandioso.- Contesto el dragón. -Entonces nos vemos mañana temprano en este lugar. Hasta mañana, Razor- Dijo despidiéndose de su nuevo amigo.

-Hasta mañana, Spike.- Dijo este último con una sonrisa.

Y así los dos tomaron sus caminos para ir a descansar, Spike fue al palacio de cristal donde durmió muy feliz sabiendo que pudo hacer un amigo propio, mientras que Razor camino hasta entrar al bosque Everfree y una vez adentro empezó a volar hasta llegar a una parte del bosque muy silenciosa, pero en su rostro no se veía miedo alguno.

-¿Y bien, que tal te fue?- Pregunto una voz misteriosa.

-El dragón ha empezado a confiar en mí, me he ganado su amistad.- Al decir eso, un fuego verde lo empezó a envolver recorriendo todo su cuerpo, revelando su verdadera apariencia.

Un Simulador.

-El plan se realizara tal y como se planeó. Para mañana en la tarde lo atraeré al bosque donde lo capturaremos y así podremos llevárselo a la reina para que pueda drenar su energía y hacerse más fuerte para poder vencer a las princesas y a esas seis ponis.- Continuo Razor con una mirada seria.

-Haz hecho un buen trabajo.- Respondió la voz que provenía de un simulador que había empezado a caminar hacia donde estaba Razor seguido de otros seis más. –Ahora ve y descansa, por hoy hiciste más que suficiente en ganarte la confianza de ese dragón ingenuo y hacerle creer que eres su amigo.- Después de decir eso, dejo escapar una malévola risa la cual fue seguida de los otros simuladores.

-Eso hare señor.- Respondió Razor para después irse volando al árbol más cercano que había y dormir. Pero mientras dormía soñó con todo lo que hizo con Spike ese día, haciendo que sintiera algo que nunca antes había experimentado en su vida. Algo que pensó que los simuladores no podían experimentar y que realmente disfruto mucho ese día en compañía del bebe dragón.

Diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así comienza este fic, mi regalo de navidad tal y como lo prometí. No va a ser uno largo, cuando mucho va a tener uno capítulos, la historia de como ambos se convirtieron en los mejores amigos.<strong>

**Voy a estar intercalando las historia, el siguiente capitulo va a ser de mi otro fic llamado "Unión" que espero tener listo en los siguientes días.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios. En serio me han animado mucho a seguir escribiendo y espero que mi historia se vuelva popular.**

**Espero sus criticas y opiniones.**

**Feliz Navidad a todos.**


	2. Tu eres mi amigo

**Capítulo 2.**

El sol empezaba a salir dando a entender que un nuevo día había empezado. En Ponyville, muchos de los residentes empezaban a salir de sus casas para ir a sus trabajos mientras que otros empezaban a preparar sus estantes para vender en el mercado donde ya algunos ponis habían ido para comprar aquello que necesitaban para poder hacer sus desayunos o preparar la comida.

En el palacio de cristal de Ponyville un pequeño dragón empezaba a despertarse, en otras ocasiones él se quedaba dormido hasta tarde aprovechando que Twilight no estaba. En otros días, ella siempre los despertaba temprano para que la ayudara a aprender un nuevo hechizo o revisar que todo estuviera en orden en Ponyville. Pero ese día no hizo eso, se levantó con mucha emoción recordando todo lo que había hecho el día anterior.

Después de asearse, se dirigió a la cocina donde se sirvió un tazón de cereal con leche comiéndolo con mucha prisa, Spike no podía esperar para volver a ver a Razor. Spike estaba feliz de al fin haber hecho un amigo propio, por lo regular casi todos los amigos que tiene los hizo gracias a que eran amigos de Twilight y Razor era el primer amigo que hacía por cuenta propia. Estaba tan feliz de que al fin tuviera alguien con quien pasar el rato para no estar tan aburrido en aquellas ocasiones en que sus amigas se iban a algún lado y lo dejaban solo y que fuera un chico, uno que no fuera como Snip y Snales, pensó en todos los juegos que podrían jugar, las historias que contarían, las aventuras que vivirían y todo lo que pasarían siendo los mejores amigos pero pensando eso se dio cuenta de algo, un detalle que no había pensado en toda la mañana.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?-

Spike no había pensado en eso, hasta ese momento solo había pensado en lo que ocurrió el día anterior y lo que podrían hacer en algún futuro, pero no en lo que harían ese día.

-Bueno, ayer le mostré parte de Ponyville. Podríamos jugar otros juegos. Supongo que puedo mostrarle el castillo e invitarlo a comer y así podremos conocernos mejor para poder ser los mejores amigos.-

Termino su desayuno y empezó las pocas actividades que tenía que realizar, solo sería un fin de semana en el que estaría solo así que solo tuvo que hacer unos pequeños trabajos y en cuestión de unas horas tenía todo listo. Reviso que todo estuviera en orden y una vez que acabo decidió irse al lugar donde él y Razor habían acordado encontrarse, esperando pasar una tarde que jamás olvidara.

* * *

><p>La espera era larga, Spike llevaba ya esperando media hora en el punto en el que se reunirían y estaba muy aburrido. Repaso una y otra vez en su mente lo que dijeron antes de separarse y fue cuando se empezó a sentir como un gran tonto. Él había dicho que se verían temprano, pero no dijo a qué hora. El llego a ese lugar con la esperanza de que Razor lo estaría esperando en ese lugar o que el solo tendría que esperar unos minutos a que llegara pero una vez que empezó a recordar esa escena, sintió que había metido la pata al no decir a qué hora se verían.<p>

En ese momento empezó a preocuparse. -_¿Qué tal si el vino muy temprano y me estuvo esperando y se fue pensando que lo deje plantado?_- Pensó con mucha preocupación.

-Bien hecho Spike, lo arruinaste. Echaste a perder la única oportunidad de tener un amigo propio con el cual pasar el tiempo- Dijo esto en voz alta mientras se dejaba caer de sentón deprimido. –Quizás él no quiera volver a verme y tal vez no quiera ser mi amigo. Genial, cuando creí que encontraría a alguien en quien podría confiar termine arruinando esta gran oportunidad por completo. ¿Me pregunto si algún día lo volveré a ver?.-

-Tal vez solo baste con dar media vuelta.- dijo una voz que Spike reconoció y al darse la vuelta se encontraba el potro con una mirada llena de confusión. -¿Y exactamente a qué te refieres con eso de tener un amigo propio?-

Al decir eso, el dragón sintió algo de pena por lo que dijo el pegaso.

-Ayer me presentaste a muchos de tus amigos. ¿Por qué dices que no tienes uno propio?

-Veo que escuchaste eso último que dije.- Después de eso suspiro para empezar su explicación. –Veras. Sí, todos los ponis que te presente el día de ayer son amigos míos pero lo son porque ellos son amigos de Twilight, por lo que al ser sus amigos se volvieron mis amigo.-

-¿Pero qué hay de las tres potrillas de ayer que trataban de obtener sus cutie marks en construcción?-

-¿Ellas? Veras, como te dije dos de ellas son hermanas menores de dos de mis amigas, técnicamente se volvieron mis amigas por ser hermanas de mis amigas. Pero la verdad hasta el momento solo he tenido amigas. No tengo amigos, salvo por Snips y Snails pero no me conviene juntarme mucho con ellos o los demás pensaran que también soy como ellos.-

-Buen punto.- Dijo esto recordando el momento en el que él bebe dragón los presento, a simple vista no parecían ser los más brillantes y una vez que los conoció eso quedo confirmado. –_No puedo creer que haya ponis tan tontos. Estoy seguro que son tan tontos que irían a despertar una ursa menor solo por alguna tontería._-

-Con decirte que una vez fueron a despertar a una ursa menor solo para probar que una poni llamada Trixie era buena en magia pero al final termino confesando que era un fraude. Por suerte Twilight estaba ahí, si no hubiera sido por ella esa ursa hubiera destruido el pueblo.-

Razor solo se quedó ahí parado, asombrado de lo que acababa de oír. –_Solo pensé eso como un ejemplo. No pensé que ellos fueran capaces de hacer eso._-

Después solo sacudió su cabeza para volver a hablar. –Y entonces, ¿Qué aremos hoy?-

-La verdad no lo sé. Ayer hicimos varias cosas y la verdad no se… Espera, tengo una idea, sígueme.- Después de eso ambos se fueron caminando a un lugar que Razor desconocía.

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos caminando llegaron a un pequeño estanque junto a un árbol que tenía atado un columpio en una de sus ramas. El lugar era hermoso, aunque Razor parecía estar un poco incómodo con el lugar.<p>

-Este es el lugar. ¿Qué tal si nadamos un rato?- Dijo Spike con algo de emoción pero el pegaso no respondió, solo se quedó mirando el agua con algo de temor.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a jugar a otro lado?- pregunto tratando de evitar entrar al agua, pero Spike empezó a tirar de él llevándolo lo más cerca del estanque.

-Vamos, será divertido.- Al decir eso empezó a notar que entre más se acercaban al estanque más fuerza empezaba a poner el pegaso en querer alejarse de ese lugar y al notar eso se detuvo soltando su casco y quedando frente a él. -¿Razor, pasa algo?-

Se veía un miedo muy claro en los ojos del pegaso. No quería decirle nada, pero al verlo noto mucha preocupación en él y pudo sentir ese sentimiento brotar del dragón. Sentía que no debía decirle nada, pero sentía algo en su interior que jamás había sentido antes. Miro al suelo preguntándose qué debería hacer, si solo debía decirle que quería ir a otro lado, que no era un buen momento para nadar, pero al levantar la cabeza y verlo sintió que podía confiar en él y decirle lo que ocurría. Estando a punto de decirle lo que pasaba, fue interrumpido por una voz familiar y a la vez odiosa.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí. No sabía que los dragones sirvientes tenían días libres.- Golden Crown había llegado al estanque acompañado de Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara. Los tres se echaron a reír ante el comentario del potro causando que Spike se sintiera totalmente atemorizado por volver a estar enfrente de él y pensó que lo mejor sería irse de ese lugar cuanto antes.

-¡Oye!- Grito Razor dejando a un lado sus temores. -¿Quiénes se creen ustedes para decir eso?-

-Te puedo asegurar que somos ponis mucho más importantes que tu.- Dijo Diamond Tiara con mucha arrogancia. –Además nosotros vamos a nadar así que váyanse.-

-Nosotros llegamos aquí primero, además tú no eres nadie para darnos ordenes.-eso causo que los tres ponis de tierra pusieran una mirada de enojo hacia el pegaso mientras que Spike solo sentía que su miedo empezaba a crecer.

-Me gusta tu actitud.- Dijo Dimond Tiara con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el mientras los demás se quedaron sorprendidos observando lo que hacía. –Además eres muy lindo. Tu no deberías estar al lado de una mascota como esa.- dijo eso señalando a Spike. –Tú deberías juntarte con nosotros. Si lo haces tendrás todo lo que quieras con solo decirlo y tal vez en el futuro sea tu novia.- Al decir eso pestañeo varias veces mirando los ojos de Razor que estos seguían con una mirada que decía "aléjate". –Entonces ¿Qué dices?-

Spike había empezado a preocuparse al oír todo eso. Él sabía que muchos potros y potrillas de Ponyville los seguían solo porque ellos eran ricos y presumían mucho de muchas cosas y esa era una oferta tentadora y temía que su nuevo amigo la aceptara.

-La respuesta es no.- Eso hizo que todos se quedaran sorprendidos. –¿Quien quisiera estar con ustedes? Ustedes solo son unos ponis que creen que pueden tener todo lo que quieren y burlarse de quien sea. Spike no es un poni, pero tiene el corazón de uno. Él es gentil, amable y muy generoso. Él es un gran amigo por que el no trata a los demás como si fueran basura, él es un dragón con un gran corazón que vale mucho más que todas las cosas que sus papis ricos tienen. Y ustedes son la basura que no merece estar cerca de alguien de buen corazón.-

Esto hizo que Spike sintiera una gran felicidad en su corazón, Razor quien era alguien que apenas tenía un día de haberlo conocido lo había descrito de una gran manera que hizo que se llenara de dicha por todo lo que dijo. Mientras que los otros tres potros lo miraban con odio.

-Bien, como quieras- Despues de decir eso, Diamond lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al estanque donde después de unos segundos, salió a flote de una forma que los demás no esperaban.

-¡Socorro!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se sumergía y volvía a salir de la superficie tratando de mantenerse a flote con sus brazos. -¡Auxilio!

-Pero que escandaloso.- Dijo Silver Spoon con algo de burla. –Gritando de esa manera hace parecer que él no…- no termino la frase por que la idea pareció viajar de la cabeza de la poni a los demás que giraron sus cabezas hacia donde estaba el pegaso intentando mantenerse a flote y gritando por ayuda.

Los tres ponis empezaron a reírse ante la idea de un poni que no sabe nadar ignorando la idea de que el pegaso se estaba ahogando. Spike no lo pensó más y se arrojó al agua, empezó a nadar hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y lo acerco hacia él. Una vez que lo tenía, empezó a nadar de regreso a la orilla en la que una vez que los dos llegaron, el pegaso salió con gran velocidad del agua alejándose de ella mientras temblaba, causando que los tres ponis rieran con más fuerza ante tal acción.

Spike solo observo como su amigo se quedaba totalmente quieto en ese lugar alejado del estanque temblando, mientras que escuchaba a los tres brabucones reírse ante lo sucedido. Eso lleno a Spike de enojo, su amigo pudo haberse ahogado ¿y ellos lo encuentran gracioso? Spike se puso de pie y su directo a donde se encontraba Golden Crown, quien no tuvo tiempo de ver lo que ocurrió ya que lo siguiente se sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su cara y al levantar su vista vio al dragón con su garra levantada en forma de puño mientras lo miraba con desprecio.

-¿Eres un idiota? Mi amigo casi se ahoga y a tu solo te burlas de eso.- Dijo el dragón con una gran valentía que dejo asombrados a todos los que estaban ahí, incluso Razor dejo de temblar al escuchar el sonido de un golpe.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que el…-

-¿No es tu culpa?- interrumpió el dragón. -¡¿No es tu culpa?! Desde que llegaste aquí solo has estado molestándonos, creyéndote el rey de Equestria. Mi amigo pudo haber muerto y a ti solo te da risa.-

-N-no es para tanto. Además tu…-

-¡¿No es para tanto?! Él es mi amigo y ya me canse de tus burlas. Monstruo, mascota, sirviente, esclavo… Son cosas que he escuchado de idiotas como tu pero la princesa Celestia siempre los pone en su lugar, he aprendido a soportarlas y no me importa si me dicen eso, a mí no me gusta pelear. Pero si lastimas a mis amigo o te burlas de ellos, hare que quieras retroceder el tiempo para evitar decir esas palabras.- Golden Crown estaba atemorizado ante la repentina actitud del bebe dragón que hace unos momentos el suponía que podría pisotear. Ahora quiero que te vayas y si te vuelvo a ver cerca usare mi fuego para descongelar ese frio corazón que tienes. ¡¿Me oíste?!-

Todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un simple cabeceo del poni de tierra, el cual se fue corriendo muy rápido si voltear hacia atrás. Cuando Spike giro su cabeza para ver a las dos potrillas que quedaban, estas solo bajaron sus cabezas atemorizadas de lo que les pudiera hacer y se fueron de ese lugar caminando de forma rápida. Ante lo que paso.

Después de asegurarse de que se fueran, él bebe dragón fue a revisar a su amigo que había dejado de temblar y había quedado asombrado ante la repentina actitud del dragón.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Spike.

-Si.- respondió Razor desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

El pegaso lo pensó sobre unos segundos, no quería revelar lo que era en verdad. Era natural que los simuladores no supieran nadar, pero lo de Razor era otra cosa.

-Hace mucho, estaba caminado por la orilla de un rio pero tropecé con una roca y caí al agua, por suerte no estaba solo y pudieron sacarme antes de que me ahogara justo como ahora.- Spike quedo sorprendido ante lo que escucho, esa historia explicaba bien el hecho de por qué le tenía miedo al agua y que gracias a eso nunca tuvo el valor para aprender a nadar. Él bebe dragón puso una garra en su hombro, lo cual hizo que levantara su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, todos le tenemos miedo a algo. Solo mírame a mí, hasta hace unos minutos me daba miedo hacerle frente a ese poni y mira como termino todo.- Eso que dijo Spike empezó a animar a Razor haciendo que sonriera. –No tienes que preocuparte por que sepas nadar o no o si le tienes miedo al agua, ya llegara el momento en el que puedas hacerle frente a tus miedo.- Retiro su garra del hombro del pegaso para ponerla enfrente de él. –Solo necesitas un buen amigo que te apoye y te de la confianza tal y como yo lo necesite.-

El pegaso quedo asombrado ante lo que dijo. En serio lo consideraba su amigo, y él se sentía feliz por eso. Sintió una gran alegría al oír eso, era tan grande que en sus ojos se llenaron de determinación y levanto su casco para estrecharlo con la garra del dragón.

Ambos se quedaron así por unos segundos más, con una mirada determinada en los ojos de los dos hasta que los estómagos de los dos empezaron a gruñir. Haciendo que los dos se apenaran por eso pero después dieron una leve risa ante lo ocurrido.

-Ya debe ser casi medio día. ¿Por qué no vienes con migo al palacio? Ahí podremos almorzar los dos.- Comento Spike.

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa a almorzar?-

-Claro, después de todo eres mi amigo y no te he mostrado el interior del palacio. Vamos.- Spike empezó a caminar después de decir eso. El potro empezó a caminar siguiendo al dragón. En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras que él bebe dragón dijo causando una sensación que jamás había experimentado anteriormente.

Culpa.

* * *

><p>-Wow. Este lugar es muy grande.- Comento Razor con asombro.<p>

-Asi es. Este es el lugar en donde vivo.- Respondió el dragón.

-¿Y tienes que limpiar esto todos los días?-

-Algunos cuartos un día y otros cuartos en otros días. Pero recibimos ayuda de nuestras amigas aunque Twilight ya está pensando en contratar sirvientas que ayuden con la limpieza.-

-No me extraña.- dijo Razor mirando uno de los adornos del palacio. –Que uno solo se encargue de la limpieza del palacio es mucho trabajo.-

-Naaa… Aprendí a no verlo como una carga. ¿Qué te parece si primero almorzamos algo y después te muestro el lugar?-

-Esa es una gran idea.- Después de que Razor dijo eso, Spike lo guio a la cocina donde una vez allí el joven pegaso vio como el dragón empezaba a cocinar espagueti con mucha facilidad. Cuando estuvo listo Spike lo sirvió en dos platos y los puso en la mesa en la que comerían. El pegaso contemplo el espagueti por unos segundos para después animarse a probarlo y descubrir lo delicioso que estaba empezando a comerse todo lo que tenía en el plato.

-Veo que te gusto.- Comento el dragón con mucha alegría.

-¿Gustarme? Esto. Esta. ¡Delicioso! No puedo creer que seas tan bueno en la cocina. Ahora veo por qué no tienen cocineros.-

-Naa… Esto no es nada comparado a todo lo que he hecho.-

-Pues espero probar tu mejor receta algún día.- Al terminar de decir eso, Razor recordó el plan y su culpa regreso haciéndolo dudar si eso era buena idea.

-Pues eso será otro día. El día de hoy te mostrare el palacio, solo déjame llevar los platos y empezaremos el recorrido.- Tomo ambos platos y fue a lavarlos. Una vez terminada la tarea, Spike le mostro cada cuarto del palacio. Lo llevo a la sala de los tronos donde vio que Spike tenía un trono propio aun lado de su amiga. Al terminar el recorrido, él bebe dragón pensó en llevarlo a su cuarto para pasar el tiempo. Una vez ahí, Razor quedo asombrado por lo que veía.

-Es increíble, tu habitación es muy grande e incluso tu cama es enorme.- Dijo eso mirando a la gran cama en frente de él.

-Eeeem… De hecho, esa es la cama de Twilight. Mi cama es esa.- Comento señalando al pequeño canasto que se encontraba en frente de la cama grande.

-¿Esa es tu cama?- Dijo con decepción. –Amigo perdón pero en mi opinión con todo lo que tú haces aquí por ella deberías tener un cuarto propio.- Volvió a mirar el canasto. –O al menos una cama más grande. Esto es como darle la razón a esos tontos de que eres una mascota.- lo dijo mientras ponía un casco sobre la pequeña cama.

-Bueno. La verdad yo no lo veo tan necesario, además ha sido muy útil que yo duerma cerca de Twilight y en ese canasto.-

-¿Y cuáles son esas ventajas?- Pregunto Razor y Spike empezó a relatar todas esas veces en las que ha ayudado a Twilight al despertar estando cerca de ella e incluso la vez en la que alguien trato de robar su corona pero gracias a que se tropezó con la cola del dragón pudieron despertarse y ver al dragón ya que si él no hubiera estado en ese lugar ella hubiera escapado con la corona. También le conto que debe controlar su codicia ya que si empieza a recibir mucho de una sola vez podría crecer hasta ser un gigantesco dragón que tome las cosas de los demás.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Si hay ventajas en eso y entiendo la parte de la codicia. Pero Spike, tarde o temprano vas a crecer y vas a necesitar una cama más grande o un cuarto propio. También está el hecho de que tu amiga se pueda casar y los dos necesitaran estar solos.-

-¿Pero por que necesitaran estar solo?-

-¿Tu y ella no han tenido la charla?- Pregunto el pegaso algo confundido.

-¿Qué charla?-

-Mejor dejémoslo así.- Razor pensó que sería mejor cambiar de tema antes de entrar en detales. –¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-

-Bueno, tenía pensado que podríamos leer algunos de mis comics.-

-Veo que tienes comics, me parece perfecto.- Y ambos pasaron gran parte de la tarde leyendo los comics de Spike, desde los más viejos que tenía hasta los más nuevos.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba a punto de que empezara a atardecer y que la princesa Luna pronto subiría la luna. En el palacio de cristal, los dos amigos habían terminado de leer los comics que estaban en la habitación de Spike. Los dos se pusieron de pie y recordaron que se saltaron la hora de comer y que ya pronto seria la cena.<p>

-Oye Razor, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Sugarcube Corner por algunos pastelillos?- Dijo él bebe dragón frotando su estómago con ambas garras sintiéndose hambriento.

El pegaso estaba a punto de contestar a esa idea pero se detuvo al recordar la misión, cambiando su semblante por uno más serio.

-De hecho Spike,- replico el pegaso. –me guastaría mostrarte un lugar muy asombroso. Este algo adentrado del bosque Everfree, pero en esa parte no hay animales salvajes. Ya lo recorrí ayer sin ningún problema. ¿Qué dices?-

-No lo sé. La verdad, me han dicho que no debo aventurarme en el bosque por cuenta propia.- Dijo Spike que al ver el rostro del pegaso que parecía inocente, decidió aceptar. –Bueno, si tú dices que es seguro entonces está bien.-

Al decir eso ambos empezaron a caminar, Spike seguía a Razor quien lo guiaba hacia el bosque Everfree y una vez que se adentraron ya no se sentía seguro de que si esto era una buena idea.

-_Vamos, lo haces por los tuyos. Por la Reina. Es solo un bebe dragon._- Al pensar eso ultimo sintió una gran presión en su pecho. Era mas que un bebe dragon.

-Sabes Razor.- El pegaso giro su cabeza al escuchar su nombre en la dirección de Spike. –Ayer, después de que se fueron mis amigas, me sentía tan solo que me propuse buscar una amigo con quien pasar el tiempo en caso de que situaciones como esta se repitan en un futuro. Pero la verdad, encontré algo mejor.-

-¿Algo mejor?- Pregunto Razor confundido.

-Si. Encontré a mi mejor amigo.- Esas palabras hicieron que Razor se sintiera más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Realmente, lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Estaba bien?

-_Lo haces por tu especie. Lo haces por los simuladores… pero, Spike es tu amigo. No. Él es tu mejor amigo y eso debe ser más importante que seguir la órdenes de alguien como la Reina Chrysalis._- Siguieron caminando por el bosque. Spike se preguntaba qué había pasado con su amigo ya que se había quedado cayado desde que dijo que era su mejor amigo. Sentía que quizás dijo algo malo. –_No vale la pena. Le diré a Spike que el lugar no es tan bueno y que no estaba del todo seguro si en esta hora del día no habría muchos animales salvajes por aquí. Regresaremos y cuando vuelva para ver a los demás, solo les diré que tuve problemas gracias a unos ponis que nos encontramos en el camino y nos hicieron volver. Supongo que querían que me quede en este lugar vigilando hasta que haya otra opor…_-

Razor se vio interrumpido de sus pensamientos al notar que el lugar en el que se encontraban era a donde tenía que llevar a Spike a la trampa. Ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Justo cuando Razor iba a gritar que corriera todos los simuladores salieron de sus escondites, acorralándolos y evitándoles un medio de escape.

-¿Simuladores?- Pregunto Spike con miedo. –Pronto Razor hay que salir de aquí.- Giro su cabeza para ver a su amigo que no se movía ante la situación en la que se encontraba. Después sintió unos grilletes en sus cuatro garras y uno en el cuello. Trato de luchar para zafarse de su agarre, pero lo que llamo más su atención fue que los simuladores no le hacían nada al pegaso, hasta que noto a uno de ellos, que era un poco más grande y viejo que los demás, avanzando hacia donde se encontraba Razor y levanto un casco para ponerlo en su espalda.

-Lo hiciste bien chico. Lo hiciste muy bien.- Dijo el simulador mientras se alejaba.

Spike se había quedado confundido ante lo que vio, pero antes de preguntar que fue eso unas llamas verdosas envolvieron al pegaso haciendo que mostrara su verdadera apariencia.

Un simulador.

Spike sentía muchas cosas en ese momento; se sentía confundido por todo lo que paso, traicionado, decepcionado y destruido al ver que su amigo resulto ser un simulador que se había ganado su confianza para después traicionarlo. Él bebe dragón empezó a dejar de luchar al sentir como su ánimo por ser libre era destruido junto con la ilusión de haber encontrado a un amigo.

Por otro lado, Razor solo se quedó en ese lugar con la cabeza baja sintiéndose totalmente culpable por todo. Traiciono a su amigo y lo había lastimado emocionalmente. En su mente solo había una sola frase que se repetía varias veces ante la situación y la mirada acusadora de su "amigo".

-_Lo siento, Spike._-

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el final de esta historia.<strong>

**Solo bromeo, es el final de este capitulo. Este fic solo contara cuando mucho con unos 5 capítulos cuando mucho. La verdad quería dividir esto en dos capítulos pero dado a que ya fue mucho al espera pues mejor publico dos capítulos en uno y así solo serán 5 capítulos en esta historia.****Antes de despedirme quisiera agradecer a Fazen77 por haber compartido con nosotros el fic "Equestria Girls: Armonia Quebrada",te termino hace algunos días, ya que este fic fue el que finalmente me motivo para empezar a escribir mi fic "Unión".****Y sobre Unión, el fic va a quedar suspendido solo hasta que acabe este fic corto lo cual espero que no me lleve mucho tiempo por que ya tengo algunas ideas para el siguiente capitulo de esa historia.**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir espero que sigan leyendo ambos fics y que les guste.**

**Los comentarios y criticas son bienvenidos.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Protegiendo a mi amigo

**Capítulo 3.**

Spike se encontraba corriendo por su vida. Trataba de huir de los simuladores que se habían quedado atrás. De pronto una pequeña voz en su interior hizo que se detuviera hasta quedar de pie en medio del bosque tomando una difícil decisión: Podía volver a Ponyville y enviar una carta a la princesa Celestia diciéndole que había simuladores en el bosque Everfree para que enviara a la guardia real y acabaran con ellos. Pero por otro lado, la imagen de Razor dándole la espalda mientras miraba en la dirección opuesta a la que Spike tomo.

La preocupación empezaba a apoderarse de él, sabía que solo era un bebe dragón y que no podría ganarle a veinte simuladores, pero si iba hacia Ponyville quizás para cuando la guardia llegue, ya sería demasiado tarde.

-No puedo dejarlo solo.- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a correr en sentido contrario, yendo al lugar de donde venía. –Si le hacen algo, jamás me lo perdonare. Además,- decía esto mientras corría cada vez más rápido, tratando de llegar a ese lugar lo más pronto posible. –Después de todo lo que hemos pasado… después de todo lo que hizo por mí, no importa lo que me hizo, el sigue siendo mi amigo y no lo voy a abandonar.- dijo eso ultimo mientras Spike empezaba a recordar todo lo que paso después de que lo capturaron.

"**FLASHBACK"**

El Bosque Everfree siempre ha sido un lugar aterrador, lleno de criaturas feroces y que siempre estaban al asecho de alguna criatura indefensa y débil. Los ponis no se aventuran en ese lugar ya que podría ser la última vez que lo hagan y aquellos que lo hacen es porque conocen muy bien los lugares en donde se encuentran las criaturas más peligrosas, lo que les permiten evitarlos. Pero aun así, nadie se adentraba mucho en el bosque ya que más se adentrara uno, vería más criaturas salvajes y peligrosas.

Pero esa noche era diferente, todas las criaturas del bosque se alejaban con temor de una parte del bosque. Solo había un tipo de criatura de la cual todos se alejarían por ser una de las más peligrosas y de las más temidas. Todos preferían evitarla ya que sería peligroso lidiar con uno de ellos ya que podrían perder la vida al intentar enfrentarlo y solo un tonto sería capaz de hacerle frente.

El dragón verde que vivía en una cueva en lo más profundo del bosque, son los únicos capaces de hacerle frente a una osa mayor, aunque era difícil saber cuál de los dos ganaría y era por eso que esa noche era más aterradora, una osa menor se metió a su cueva y al tratar de ahuyentarla tuvo una fuerte lucha con su madre lo que causo que terminara herido y con un muy mal humor que mataría al primer tonto que entrara a su cueva.

Un poco lejos de la cueva del dragón verde se encontraba el campamento de los simuladores, los cuales se encontraban festejando ya que habían cumplido con su misión y lo único que faltaba era volver a su reino con el dragón que habían capturado. El festejo era tan grande, todos estaban cantando y bailando, todos excepto Razor ya que se sentía terrible, habían traicionado al único amigo que había hecho solo por una razón.

-Oigan, oigan todos.- dijo el simulador mayor. –Tenemos que hacer otro brindis. Por Razor, cuyo éxito en su trabajo nos hará grandes e importantes para la reina.- Al decir eso, todos empezaron a aplaudir y lanzar un coro de hurras haciendo que se sintiera peor, pero tuvo que esconder esa sensación con una sonrisa falsa.

* * *

><p>Un poco separado de los demás simuladores, se encontraba uno de ellos quien custodiaba la jaula de un dragón que tenía un bozal que evitaba que escupiera fuego y sus garras estaban amarradas para que no intentara escapar.<p>

El simulador se encontraba aburrido, él quería estar en el festejo que sus compañeros estaban haciendo pero le toco cuidar al bebe dragón. Eso lo hacía enojar mucho. Que sus amigos se divirtieran y que él se quedara a cuidar del dragón.

-¿Por qué?- Escucho esa pregunta venir del dragón, casi como un susurro.

-Ya deja de llorar.- Le contesto irritado.

-¿Por qué?- Volvió a repetir Spike sin ánimos. Había llorado durante mucho tiempo y se sentía devastado por la traición de aquel que consideraba su mejor amigo.

El Simulador ya se encontraba molesto y decidió desquitarse haciendo sentir aún más mal al bebe dragón.

-Bien, te diré que sucede. Después de que, la ahora princesa Twilight Sparkle, derrotara a la reina Chrysalis ella busco una forma de hacerse más fuerte que "tu ama".- espero que esa provocación lo afectara un poco pero no logro ningún resultado –Investigo buscando algo que la hiciera más fuerte sin perder el control. Busco objetos, reviso hechizos pero no encontró nada útil. Hasta que un día encontró una vieja historia de simuladores la cual contaba que un simulador absorbió la esencia de un dragón y este se hizo mucho más fuerte. Pudo derrotar cientos de alicornios con ese poder, nada podía detenerlo. Lo curioso es que eso decía que un simulador logro detenerlo haciéndose más fuerte que el pero no hay pruebas de eso, solo del simulador que absorbió la esencia de dragón.

-La reina piensa que si absorbe la esencia de un dragón ella se hará aún más fuerte, tanto que ninguna de las princesas y su poder del arcoíris podrán detenerla. El problema es que aun con el poder que tiene sería difícil obtenerla de algún dragón adulto y por lo regular las crías siempre están cerca de la madre. Y fue en ese entonces que recordó que durante el ataque a Canterlot, había un bebe dragón acompañando a la princesa.-

Spike no se movía, solo se quedaba quieto y en silencio.

-Y para terminar el relato, nos envió a nosotros a capturarte. Vigilando y esperando el momento en el que ella y sus amigas te abandonaran en tu hogar tal y como un amo deja a su perro abandonado en su casa. Y al ver que el momento llego, enviamos a Razor para que se ganara tu confianza y te atrajera hacia nosotros.-

El simulador había terminado su relato, Spike seguía inmóvil sin mostrar ánimos que querer escapar.

-Puedo sentir cada uno de tus sentimientos, pero no te preocupes,- dijo el simulador mientras una malévola sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. –la historia también dice que el dragón murió una vez que se le extrajo su esencia, así que todo ese sufrimiento que tienes terminara pronto y nunca más volverás a sentirte solo.- Al terminar dejo salir una gran risa.

Spike se sentía solo. Él iba a morir y sus amigas no podrían salvarlo ya que una vez más lo dejaron solo mientras ellas iban a divertirse al Imperio de Cristal, no tenía forma de mandar un mensaje para avisarle a las princesas que estaba en problemas y necesitaba ayuda, pero lo más importante y lo que más le dolía era que aquel que considero su mejor amigo lo engaño.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido que venia del bosque.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- Pregunto el simulador poniéndose en guardia.

-Soy yo, Razor.- Respondió el simulador. El escuchar esa voz causo que Spike empezara a enojarse.

-A, ya veo.- Dijo el primer simulador algo relajado. -¿Pero qué haces aquí? Tú eres el festejado, deberías estar con los demás celebrando tu gran éxito.-

-Ya hable con el jefe, vine a relevarte para que puedas ir a divertirte con los demás.- Respondió Razor.

-¿En serio?-

-Si, en serio. Ve y diviértete, yo quiero descansar un poco de tanto celebrar.-

-Muy bien. Y no te preocupes por la lagartija. No sé a movido en un buen rato.- Dijo eso señalando a Spike en su jaula. Después se retiró sin más que decir dejándolos solos. Razor se acercó algo dudoso a Spike, quería hablarle pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo, hasta que escucho una voz algo audible.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Razor.

Spike se puso de pie y fue directo hasta quedar frente a Razor, lo único que los separaba eran los barrotes de la jaula. Spike tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar pero su mirada expresaba odio.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?!- pregunto con mucha furia -Pensé que éramos amigos. Yo confié en ti, creí que tú y yo podíamos ser mejores amigos. ¿Pero qué consigo? Consigo saber que eres un simulador y aparte entregarme a tus amigos para llevarme con tu reina para que acabe con tu vida.- Se dejó caer de espaldas mirando el techo de su celda. –Cada cosa que tú dijiste de mí, cada momento que pasamos juntos, solo fue una mentira. Un engaño. Solo eres un farsante. Te aprovechaste de mi confianza y me traicionaste.- Spike empezó a llorar nuevamente -¿Por qué?

Razor se quedó escuchando eso, cada palabra que decía era como una daga que se enterraba en su corazón haciendo que se sintiera terrible por lo que hizo. Se sentó en frente de la jaula con la mirada baja y empezó a explicar:

-Los simuladores, cuando nacemos, solo tenemos un solo objetivo, seguir las ordenes de la reina a cualquier costo. Todos siempre tratamos de hacer lo posible por impresionar a la reina y ser sus favoritos, desde mostrar nuestra lealtad dando nuestras vidas por ella hasta ofrecer la mejor presa de la cual pueda alimentarse. Yo solo tengo unos años de haber nacido, pero nací con cualidades que muchos de nosotros obtiene años después. Desde que tenemos la edad que yo tengo, soñamos con ser los favoritos de la reina y a mí se me dio la oportunidad a mi corta edad.-

Hizo una breve pausa para después continuar mientras miraba hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Pero desde que te conocí, me he sentido muy… feliz. Cuando vieron que yo podía transformarme en cualquier otro ser a esta edad, ya que los simuladores tenemos esta habilidad en unos años más, que podía hacer un poco de magia y además podía volar muy bien. Me separaron de los demás y me pusieron en un duro entrenamiento en el cual no tenía ni un solo momento de descanso. Los simuladores no sabemos lo que es la diversión, pero tú hiciste que pasara los mejores dos días de mi vida.-

De pronto Spike escucho una llave siendo insertada en una cerradura y al levantar la cabeza vio a Razor abriendo la puerta de la jaula.

-Si tengo que elegir entre perder el favoritismo de la reina que solo durara hasta que otro simulador le ofrezca algo mejor o perder la amistad de aquel que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, escojo la primera opción y lo digo porque todo lo que dije y pienso de ti…- uso su magia para retirar el bozal y las cuerdas que amarraban las garras de Spike, liberando su mandíbula y miembros, -Es verdad.-

Spike quería empujarlo y encerrarlo para poder escapar lo más rápido posible, pero algo en su mente se lo impedía. Solo pudo verlo con una expresión firme y seria.

-Te daré una última oportunidad. ¡Solo una!- Dijo eso señalándolo haciendo que Razor se pusiera un poco nervioso pero a la vez un poco aliviado de saber que aun podía recuperar la confianza de su amigo, si es que aun podía llamarlo de ese modo.

-Bien. Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que alguien venga a revisar que todo esté bien. Hay que volver a Ponyville.- hablo mientras se daba la media vuelta hacia la salida, pero Spike lo detuvo agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo.

-Como sé que no es una trampa y que no quieres que los conduzca a algo más.- Dijo Spike con enfado.

-Spike, en este momento soy el único que conoce estas partes del bosque en el que puedas confiar para que te lleve de vuelta a casa. Además una vez que lleguemos halla ellos se irán ya que se me quedo a vivir en Ponyville, no se atreverán a ir a ese lugar ya que yo podría decirles a las princesas y llevarlos a ellos para que los capturen.-

-Pero también te capturarían.-

-Tal vez, pero si eso evita que lastimen a alguien por querer vengarse y ayude a que te protejan más entonces eso servirá. Básicamente tú eres el único dragón vulnerable que existe al no vivir entre dragones y si alerto a la princesa de todo esto, pondrá mucha seguridad sobre ti haciendo que le sea imposible llegar hacia ti.-

Spike no sabía que pensar; por un lado todavía odiaba a Razor por traicionarlo; pero por el otro lado, saber que el simulador estaba dispuesto a entregarse con tal de que la reina de los simuladores no pudiera tomar su vida y hacerse más fuerte hizo que empezara a confiar un poco en el pero recordó que tenían poco tiempo para irse de ese lugar antes de que alguno de los otros simuladores llegara y diera la alarma de su escape.

-Bien. Hay que irnos, rápido.- Spike conservo su actitud seria ante el simulador, pero para el saber que estaba de acuerdo con su plan ya era un avance. Un avance para recuperar su amistad.

* * *

><p>La ira es una de las emociones más conocidas entre todos los seres vivientes, esta surge cuando algo te molesta demasiado pasando el punto de solo ser enojo. Esto ocurre cuando alguien te dice algo que no querías oír hace enojar demasiado a uno o cuando uno se entera que su mejor soldado, aquel en el que supuestamente había confiado por ser el que realizo la parte más difícil de la misión para después traicionarlos y huir. Precisamente era eso lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento con el capitán que estaba a cargo del equipo de simuladores que tenían por misión capturar al bebe dragón que vive en Ponyville y llevarlo ante la reina. Algo como ese era más que suficiente para que los enviara a los calabozos de por vida.<p>

Uno de los simuladores había ido a revisar que tal iba Razor en la vigilancia del bebe dragón, pero cuando regreso con los demás se veía aterrado y muy agitado. Empezó a contar que al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la jaula, esta se encontraba abierta y no había nadie cerca del lugar. También observo que la cuerda y el bozal que amarraban al dragón estaban en el suelo y al ver eso fue cuando decidió ir al campamento para decirle a los demás lo que encontró y llegar al campamento y decirles que el dragón escapo y Razor no estaba por ningún lado todos fueron inmediatamente para ver si lo que decía era cierto. Y al llegar a donde se encontraba la jaula, el resto es historia.

-No puedo creer que nos haya traicionado.- dijo uno de los simuladores totalmente sorprendido.

-Yo no puedo creer que se haya ido con el dragón.- dijo otro.

-¿Pero qué haremos? Si le dice a las princesas de nosotros, la guardia real nos atrapara antes de que crucemos los límites de Equestria.-

-Lo mejor será irnos mientras tenemos la oportunidad.-

-¿Qué tal si los perseguimos? Tal vez aun podamos alcanzarlos.-

-Yo prefiero cruzar los límites.-

Los simuladores empezaron a discutir sobre que sería mejor hacer en ese momento. Todos menos el capitán del equipo, que ya estando muy molesto sobre lo que ocurrió la discusión lo hizo enfurecer más hasta explotar.

-¡SILENCIOOOO!- Al escuchar su grito, todos se quedaron callados y asustados por su repentina acción. –Razor ahora es un traidor. No adentramos mucho en el bosque antes de acampar por lo que estamos muy lejos de Ponyville y quizás ellos estén a medio camino, lo que quiere decir que si nos vamos volando ahora podremos alcanzarlos. Aunque Razor puede volar, no puede llevar tanto peso con él. Aún tenemos una oportunidad de alcanzarlos antes de que lleguen a los límites del bosque. Así que quiero que dejen de zumbar y empiecen a volar a toda velocidad hacia ellos… ¡AHORA!-

Al decir eso, todos los simuladores del campamento levantaron el vuelo tomando la dirección de donde provenían dos tipos de emociones diferentes. Volaban tan rápido que era un hecho que llegarían con ellos dos antes de que pudieran salir del bosque.

* * *

><p>Razor llevaba a Spike en sus cascos sujetándolo en los costados, aunque él era pesado Razor sabía que la única forma de llegar a Ponyville antes de que los alcance era volando, pero con el peso de Spike le era difícil volar sobre los árboles. Estaba muy concentrado en el camino que recorrían cuando algo llamo su atención. Giro su cabeza mirando hacia atrás, mientras un gran temor se apoderaba de él.<p>

-O no.-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Spike girando su cabeza hacia arriba.

-Los demás ya se dieron cuenta de nuestro escape. Puedo sentir que vienen hacia nosotros, todavía están lejos pero se acercan demasiado rápido.-

-¡Razor, cuidado!-

-¿Qué?- Apenas pudo girar la cabeza para ver hacia el frente antes de chocar contra una rama de un árbol, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo muy fuertemente y rodaran durante unos segundos hasta detenerse por completo.

Una vez que paso el dolor de la caída, Spike se levantó para ir a ver como se encontraba Razor.

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto.

-Si. Supongo que no me paso nada… Aaaaah.- Se vio interrumpido en su frase al sentir un fuerte dolor en una de sus alas y al observarla vio que estaba doblada. Esto preocupo un poco a Spike, quien fue a revisar el daño.

-¡Esto se ve horrible!- Dijo algo preocupado.

-¡Rayos! Esto puede sanar, pero tomara un tiempo y los demás simuladores estarán aquí pronto.- Comento Razor algo preocupado.

-Pero puedes caminar.-

-Si Spike, puedo correr. Pero ellos vienen volando y podrán alcanzarnos antes de que nosotros lleguemos a Ponyville y ya no hay tiempo de cambiar de rumbo ya que ahora es el pueblo más cercano que hay.- Explico Razor por lo que causo que Spike sintiera miedo. Mientras lo veía, un plan se formulaba en su cabeza.

Un muy loco plan.

-Corre.-

-¿Qué?-

-Que corras. Yo me quedare aquí y ganare algo de tiempo para que llegues a Ponyville antes de que te alcancen.-

-No voy a dejarte solo.- Dijo Spike.

-¿Por qué no quieres irte?- Pregunto Razor muy confundido. –Te engañe, te traicione, casi te entrego a la reina para que acabe con tu vida, soy un monstruo igual que ellos. Soy uno de ellos.- Dijo mientras su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

-Eso no es verdad.- Esas palabras hicieron que levantara su mirada hacia Spike. –Sí, me entregaste. Pero también me liberaste y me ayudaste a huir-

-¿Por qué me perdonas tan fácilmente? Cualquier otro aceptaría eso y se iría sin importarle lo que me pase.

-Tú lo has dicho, cualquier otro. Yo no.- Eso hizo que el simulador quedara más confundido. Spike solo puso su garra derecha en el hombro del simulador. –Yo no soy así. Con sentirte culpable por lo que hiciste como para liberarme y traicionar a tu equipo como para que estén enojados contigo es más que suficiente para perdonarte. Además, a mí no me importa si eres un simulador, o un grifo, o un minotauro; solo mírame, un dragón viviendo entre ponis. Tú eres mi mejor amigo.

-Tal vez tú no lo sientas de esa manera, pero la magia de la amistad puede cambiar a cualquiera, créeme.-

Razor se quedó pensando eso por unos segundos más, hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Spike, si eres mi amigo… Por favor vete. Eres el único amigo que he tenido y no quiero que nada te pase. Ellos estarán aquí pronto y nos capturaran a ambos. Tienes que irte ahora.-

-Pero…-

-¡AHORA!-

Spike se quedó mirándolo unos segundos más antes de empezar a caminar hacia atrás mientras su amigo se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a los simuladores que venían en la dirección en la que el observaba. Y al alejarse un poco de Razor empezó a correr rumbo a Ponyville.

"**FIN DEL FLASHBACK".**

Eso era lo que Razor estaba recordando en ese momento. Sabía que iba a morir pero no le importaba ya que sabía que Spike llegaría a Ponyville antes de que lo alcanzaran.

Su alegra desapareció cuando escucho un zumbido muy fuerte enfrente de él y de un segundo a otro los simuladores ya habían llegado a donde estaba. Razor estaba listo para usar su magia y evitar que fueran tras Spike, pero antes de que alguien intentara algo, el capitán del grupo descendió y lo miro con odio.

-Antes de acabar con tu vida e ir detrás del dragón antes de que llegue a su hogar, quiero saber por qué nos traicionaste.-

-Lo hice porque él es mi amigo y eso vale más que el favoritismo de la reina.- Eso hizo que todos se enojaran.

-Déjame ver si entendí. Prefieres ser el amigo de una lagartija escupe fuego que ser uno de los favoritos de la reina.-

-Por favor… Tal vez yo sea muy joven pero al menos yo entiendo cómo funciona esto.- Y después de decir eso, empezó a explicar lo que quería decir.- Nosotros podremos ser sus favoritos, pero solo hasta que otros simuladores les ofrezca algo mejor. Solo piénsenlo, ahora ya tiene unos favoritos pero… que paso con los otros que antes eran sus favoritos. Oí que hicieron algo asombroso que se ganó el favoritismo de la reina y nos ayudó a todos pero a ella ya no le interesa eso.-

-Pero con lo que le íbamos a ofrecer no dejaríamos de ser sus favoritos tan fácil.- se defendió el simulador.

En ese momento Spike llego al lugar pero se mantuvo escondido evitando que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-Sabes, a Spike no tuve que ofrecerle algo y aun así se volvió mi amigo.- al decir eso empezó a sonreír recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron. –No tuve que hacer nada grande para que él se diera cuenta de mí. No tuve que ofrecerle un tesoro o una gema muy deliciosa, solo le di mi amistad y el me dio la suya. El me ayudo cuando estuve en problemas y aunque no fue mucho, el me escucho cuando tenía algo que decir. Y después de todo esto…- dijo eso señalando a todos con uno de sus cascos, -aun me considera su amigo. Y la verdad,- puso su casco de manera firme en el suelo –el es mi mejor amigo.-

Cuando Spike escucho eso, su corazón se llenó de alegría y empezó a sonreír haciendo que se sintiera fuerte.

-Muy bien.- Dijo el simulador mayor mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia Razor. –La verdad, la idea era capturarte vivo y después de capturar a la lagartija te llevaríamos con la reina para que ella decidiera que hacer contigo. Pero al escuchar eso,- se puso en posición para saltar.- Yo mismo acabare con tu vida, ¡Ahora!-

El simulador salto hacia Razor, que estaba dispuesto a recibir su embestida. Pero mientras estaba en el aire una piedra lo golpeo en el ojo haciendo que dejara de ver a Razor lo que le permitió lanzar un rayo que hizo que el viejo simulador saliera disparado hacia atrás cayendo al suelo con gran fuerza.

Una vez que se levantó para ver quien lanzo la piedra. Quedo totalmente asombrado al ver al bebe dragón que corría hasta quedar enfrente de Razor, dispuesto a protegerlo.

Razor estaba tan asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar y solo podía pensar en una sola cosa ante lo que acababa de ver.

-_¿Por qué?_-


	4. Mi mejor amigo

**Capitulo 4**

Todos habían quedado impresionados ante lo que paso. Razor no podía dejar de pensar la misma pregunta "_¿Por qué?_", él lo traiciono y lo entrego para que acabaran con su vida y aun así él bebe dragón se encontraba enfrente de él defendiéndolo. Spike tenía los brazos extendidos de lado a lado indicando que no permitiría que se acercaran a su amigo.

Por parte de los simuladores, todos ellos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. No podían creer que él bebe dragón haya elegido volver para intentar defender a un simulador en lugar de volver a su hogar. Pero el sonido de los pasos de su capitán los saco del trance, y después empezó a hablar.

-Debo confesar, que admiro tu valor por haber vuelto para proteger al traidor que te libero rechazando el favoritismo de la reina. Pero también pienso que fue algo muy estúpido, ya que por si lo olvidaste nosotros somos más de veinte y ustedes son dos.- se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos. -Que seas un dragón no significa que puedas hacernos frente a todos y ganarnos ya que solo eres un bebe. Sería lo mismo si un pequeño potro nos enfrentara, la única diferencia es que tú escupes fuego.-

Spike lo único que hizo fue mirar determinadamente a los ojos del simulador que se encontraba enfrente de él antes de hablar. –Tal vez no sea tan grande como los otros dragones para poder enfrentarte, pero Razor es mi amigo y como su amigo voy a defenderlo de idiotas como tu.-

Eso último causo que todos los simuladores se echaran a reír, hasta que el capitán volvió a hablar.

-Y dime pequeño dragón que vive entre ponis, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?- Dijo eso el simulador haciendo un sonido similar a las serpientes mientras mostraba sus grandes colmillos, causando que Spike empezara a sentir algo de miedo.

-Solo hare lo más lógico que se me ocurre en este momento.- Dijo con una mirada determinada. -¡COOORREEEEEE!- Y al decir eso se fue corriendo llevándose a Razor con él.

El capitán solo se quedó parado observando, con una cara que decía "¿En serio?", viendo cómo se iban alejando hasta que otro simulador hablo.

-¿No deberi…?-

-Espera…- interrumpió el capitán levantando su casco indicando que se quedaran quietos. Y lo mantuvo durante varios segundos sin cambiar su semblante -…listo. Atrápenlos con vida,- dijo en una manera seria y fría –yo mismo hare sufrir a Razor por su traición.

A varios metros lejos de ese grupo de simuladores, Spike y Razor corrían por sus vidas saltando raíces, agachándose para evitar las ramas bajas y rodeando los árboles que se encontraban en su camino.

-¡¿Correr?! ¿Ese es tu brillante plan?- dijo el simulador algo molesto –¿Por qué volviste? Pudiste escapar y evitar un trágico final. Y solo volviste para pudieran atraparte con más facilidad.-

-No podía dejarte ahí. Eres mi amigo y no podía abandonarte así como tú no podías entregarme.- hablo mientras corría algo aterrado por la idea de que los podían alcanzar. Eso hizo que Razor se sintiera mal y razonara sobre lo que hizo. –Aunque debo confesar que esto se veía mejor en mi mente.-

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Razor.

-Te traje por este camino…- se agacho para esquivar una rama baja -… porque tiene muchos obstáculos, los cuales no les permitirán volar con libertad y se alentaran haciendo que tengan que ir corriendo.- Contesto Spike.

-Pero ellos pueden volar sobre los árboles y nos alcanzarían.- Al terminar la frase salto una raíz que sobresalía del suelo.

-Los árboles son muy espesos, aunque nos alcancen no podrán saber si están arriba de nosotros o no.-

-Pero Spike, ellos pueden sentir tus emociones. Despides miedo y otras emociones, están usando eso como guía para encontrarte.-

Ese último comentario hizo que se pusiera a pensar en algún otro modo de perderlos, pero fue difícil ya que el miedo le impedía pensar en alguna forma de escapar.

-_Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí, Twilight._- Pensó él bebe dragón, pero al girar su cabeza hacia la izquierda noto que había una ausencia de árboles en línea recta como si algo los separara. En ese momento tuvo una gran idea.

-Eso es.- Giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su amigo que vio como pasaba entre el espacio que había entre un árbol caído y el suelo. –Razor ya sé cómo perderlos. Sígueme.- sin dudarlo, el simulador siguió al bebe dragón esperando que su plan fuera bueno ya que podía sentir como sus excompañeros se acercaban velozmente hacia ellos.

Spike empezó a correr hacia la izquierda deteniéndose a la orilla de un risco, y cuando Razor vio lo que se encontraba debajo de ese risco retrocedió un poco.

-Olvídalo Spike, yo no voy a saltar.- Dijo con mucho miedo ya que en la parte de abajo se encontraba un gran rio.

-Pero es la única forma en que podríamos perderlos. Además este rio pasa algo cerca de Ponyville, la corriente podría llevarnos hacia haya muy rápido y no creo que ellos se acerquen al agua para intentar atraparnos.- respondió Spike.

-Spike, la historia que te conté es cierta. Cuando era pequeño, casi me ahogo en un rio y desde entonces le temo al agua.- dijo el simulador muy asustado.

-Lo sé, pero es la única forma de escapar de ellos. Confía en mí. Te prometo que no te soltare. Te sostendré muy fuerte, así no te ahogaras- Razor estaba asustado. Él no quería saltar, pero podía escuchar el zumbido de sus excompañeros acercarse muy rápido y sabía que Spike no se iría sin él. También sabía que con su ala lastimada no podía intentar tan solo cerca del rio, además de que no estaba acostumbrado a llevar peso extra. Con todos esos factores, el tomo una decisión.

Decidió saltar.

Se acercó a Spike quien paso un brazo sobre su lomo para caer al agua juntos y antes de que los simuladores llegaran al lugar, los dos saltaron al rio.

Al caer duraron unos segundos bajo el agua mientras sentían como la corriente los arrastraba rio abajo. Los dos hacían lo posible por evitar que se separaran mientras intentaban volver a la superficie.

Una vez en la superficie, inhalaron una gran cantidad de aire mientras trataban de mantenerse a flote lo que les resultaba muy difícil ya que la corriente era muy fuerte y además tenían que sumergirse para evitar los intentos del equipo de simuladores por atraparlos y sacarlos del agua.

-¿Qué nunca se rinden?- pregunto Spike mientras trataba de evitar chocar con una gran roca que se encontraba enfrente de él.

-Esta misión es muy importante.- Contesto Razor antes de que los dos se sumergieran para evitar que un simulador los atrapara. Al volver a la superficie continúo. –Si fallamos esta misión nos puede costarnos la vida.-

-Debe haber una forma de perderlos.- Comento mientras miraba hacia arriba observando que se estaban preparando para intentarlo otra vez.

Razor sentía algo de temor por ahogarse ya que se encontraba en un rio y su miedo aumento cuando vio lo que se encontraba delante de ellos –_No puede ser, es una… Eso es_-

-Spike ya sé cómo perderlos.- Al decir eso, Razor se acercó a la oreja del dragón quien intentaba escuchar atento todo mientras se esforzaba por mantenerlos a flote a los dos. Y mientras oía todo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mirando hacia adelante.

Mientras que en el aire, los simuladores miraban que ya no había rocas ni obstáculos que podían hacer que cambiara el curso de los dos que intentaban no hundirse en las salvajes aguas, hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

-¡Capitán, adelante hay una cascada!-

El capitán miro hacia enfrente y empezó a hablar.

-Muy bien. Todos al frente, los atraparemos en la caída.-

Y con esa orden, los simuladores sobrevolaron al simulador y al bebe dragón hasta quedar enfrente de la cascada y una vez que los dos llegaron al final del rio, empezaron a caer.

Los simuladores actuaron rápido y fueron hacia ellos pero las llamas del bebe dragón y los rallos del simulador evitaban que se acercaran, haciendo difícil su captura. Además de que cada uno se cubría a sí mismos. Cada segundo que pasaban, empezaban a caer con más velocidad haciendo difícil a los simuladores el alcanzarlos hasta que los dos se zambulleron.

Los simuladores se reagruparon en el aire tratando de verlos o sentir sus emociones, pero la oscuridad de la noche les hacía difícil el ver con claridad si salían a la superficie. Tampoco podían sentir sus emociones, lo que empezaba a preocupar al capitán.

-Quiero que revisen todo el rio. ¡Encuéntrenlos inmediatamente!- Al terminar de hablar. Todos se separaron buscando por todo el rio en donde habían quedado los cuerpos del dragón y del traidor.

Aun lado de la cascada, Spike respiraba con dificultad ya que podía sentir todas sus emociones siendo devoradas por el simulador que estaba a un lado de él mientras hacia lo posible por no despedir alguna emoción y una vez que sintió que los simuladores se alejaban rio abajo, dejo de alimentarse de las emociones de Spike quien al fin pudo respirar con calma.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- Comento Razor cuya mirada estaba fija en la dirección que tomaron los simuladores.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacer eso,- dijo Spike mientras se levantaba con dificultad, -Eso se sintió horrible.-

-Lo siento Spike, pero era la mejor opción. Si ellos sentían tus emociones, sabrían que seguías vivo y vendrían hacia nosotros. Además, tú aun no puedes anular tus emociones tal y como yo lo hice para que no me sintieran.- se defendió Razor.

Spike iba a protestar, pero se quedó callado ya que esa idea les salvo la vida y ahora que los creían muertos podían volver a Ponyville antes de que ellos pudieran sentir sus emociones.

-Muy bien. Es hora de regresar a casa.- Dijo Spike poniéndose de pie.

-Si.- dijo con algo de tristeza. –Es hora de que regreses a tu hogar.- al decir eso bajo un poco la cabeza pero se detuvo cuando noto que Spike había extendido su garra hacia él.

-Regresemos.- eso sorprendió Razor y lo miro con una gran confusión –Ponyville ahora es tu hogar ya que yo vivo hay y tú eres mi mejor amigo.- Razor empezó a sonreír mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Lo siguiente que hizo fue extender su casco hasta estrecharlo con el del dragón mientras los dos sonreían.

Después de hacer eso, ambos empezaron a correr una vez más para llegar a Ponyville antes de que los alcanzaran, internándose una vez más en el espeso bosque, solo que esta vez se encontraban más cerca del pueblo de lo que se encontraban antes de saltar al rio.

* * *

><p>El sol salía por el horizonte e iluminaba cada rincón del reino de Equestria. En el palacio de cristal en Ponyville, dos criaturas se quedaron dormidos en el suelo de la habitación principal del palacio aunque la luz del sol le decía que era hora de despertar. Spike y Razor, que dormía con su apariencia normal, se encontraban totalmente agotados por todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior que durmieron hasta tarde.<p>

_Saben, tener amigos es una de las mejores cosas ya que pueden ayudarte cuando más lo necesites. Pero es aún mejor cuando tienes un mejor amigo…_

Spike estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras tomaba un tazón lleno de gemas para verterlo en la mezcla pero sin darse cuenta saco su lengua para recibirlos, pero sintió que su lengua se movía hacia un lado y al abrir los ojos vio que las gemas estaban en la mezcla mientras su lengua se desviaba hacia la izquierda, siendo sujetada por un aura verde. Razor tenía una mirada seria con una ceja levantada mientras mantenía su magia activa. Spike solo pudo hacer una risa inocente ante lo acababa de suceder.

_Un mejor amigo es aquel que puede ayudarte en cualquier situación, sin importar el tamaño de esta._

Spike y Razor, aun con su verdadera apariencia, se encontraban nueva mente en la habitación de Twilight y Spike leyendo los comic del mencionado dragón y riéndose de las partes divertidas que tenían.

_También es aquel con el que compartes tus cosas y pasatiempos favoritos, disfrutando de la compañía y de la diversión del momento…_

Razor, esta vez con su apariencia de potro de pegaso, estaba junto a Spike en Sugarcube Corner esperando sus malteadas y una vez que se las dieron empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Al llegar a ella vieron que se acercaban Golden Crown, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, Razor inmediatamente se puso enfrente de Spike con una actitud protectora.

_Un mejor amigo puede ayudarte con cualquier problema que tengas, incluso si se trata de protegerte de aquellos que quieran hacerte daño…_

Spike se puso a un lado de Razor con una mirada firme, decidido a enfrentar otra vez al poni en caso de que buscara pelear. Pero el solo ponerse a un lado del pegaso hizo que empezara a caminar hacia otro lado fingiendo una actitud arrogante aunque el simulador podía percibir el miedo viniendo del terrestre.

_Pero también es aquel que nos enseña de lo que podemos ser capaces si nos lo proponemos y de superar nuestros límites y miedos._

Al ver eso, los dos amigos voltearon a verse con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros para después seguir caminando.

_También es aquel con el que puedes compartir tus secretos sin temor a que te critique ni se burle de ti, por más vergonzosos que estos sean._

Se ve a Spike columpiándose en un columpio para luego lanzarse al estanque mientras Razor lo observaba cómodamente desde la sombra del árbol donde se encontraba ese columpio.

-Y lo más importante, si cometes algún error un mejor amigo es aquel que puede perdonarte y darte una segunda oportunidad, si realmente estas arrepentido y haces lo posible por repararlo.- Termino Razor usando su magia para terminar de escribir su parte en el diario y pasar el lápiz a Spike, quien continuo escribiendo.

-Un mejor amigo no es solo alguien con quien puedes pasar grandes momentos, se trata de alguien en quien puedes confiar totalmente sin importar cómo se ve por fuera.- Y con eso termino de escribir para después cerrar el libro sintiéndose totalmente satisfechos por incluir esa lección.

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose acompañado por una voz que le sonaba muy familiar al bebe dragón.

-¡Spike, ya regrese!-

Spike y Razor, quien al escuchar esa voz volvió a cambiar para verse como un pegaso, se levantaron del suelo y fueron a recibir a la recién llegada princesa.

-Hola Twilight, ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana en el Imperio de Cristal?

-Estuvo algo relajante y a la vez divertido, gracias a Pinkie Pie. Pero dime, ¿Quién es tu amigo?- Pregunto Twilight señalando al pequeño pegaso que acompañaba a Spike.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, su alteza.- dijo Razor haciendo una reverencia antes de continuar, -mi nombre es Razor Lighting.-

-Tienes muy buenos modales,- comento la alicornio algo sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, -pero no es necesario que hagas una reverencia, ni me llames por mi título. Después de todo eres amigo de Spike, así que solo llámame Twilight.-

-Como gustes, Twilight.- Respondió sin hacer una reverencia pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Spike, fue un largo viaje de regreso y estoy muy cansada. ¿Qué te parece si mañana me cuentas que tal estuvo tu fin de semana?- dirigió su mirada a Razor, -Supongo que con un nuevo amigo, de seguro pasaste un fin de semana inolvidable.- Y al decir eso, empezó a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

-Seguro Twilight. Y si, es un fin de semana que no creo olvidar nunca.-

Una vez que escucharon la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, Spike volteo a ver a su amigo. –Bueno, ya que no podemos hacer ruido aquí, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque a jugar un poco?-

-Claro Spike.- Él bebe dragón empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero su amigo lo detuvo. –Spike.-

Él bebe dragón al escuchar su nombre volteo a ver a su amigo para ver que ocurría. –¿Pasa algo Razor?-

Razor tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento mientras tomaba su verdadera apariencia. –Gracias por perdonarme por lo que te hice. Y también por ser mi amigo.- dijo esto mientras sonreía un poco.

Spike sonreía mientras se acercaba a su amigo, -Razor, eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos. Además no era necesario que dijeras eso con tu verdadera apariencia.-

-Pensé que si iba a decir eso, tenía que hacerlo con mi verdadera apariencia ya que estas palabras son tan reales y si lo decía con mí otra apariencia estas serían tan falsas como esa identidad.-

Ambos se quedaron observándose unos segundos conmovidos por las palabras del simulador antes de que retomara su apariencia como pegaso y salieran corriendo por la puerta en dirección al parque para jugar hasta que el sol se pusiera.

Spike no imagino que pasaría un gran fin de semana. Dejando a un lado las cosas malas que pasaron el resto fue alegría y diversión, ya el encontró a alguien con quien estar en los momentos en que sus amigas tuvieran que irse y dejarlo solo. Y no solo eso, ahora tenía alguien en quien podía confiar en cualquier momento y que gracias a él, nunca más se sentiría solo ni olvidado. Había encontrado a…

Su mejor amigo.

**FIN.**


	5. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

El sol empezaba a asomarse por toda Equestria llenando todos los hogares de los ponis de ese reino con los cálidos rayos de sol, haciendo que poco a poco empezaran a despertar de una agradable noche de sueño para un nuevo día lleno de actividades.

En el palacio de cristal de Ponyville, una alicornio purpura empezaba a despertar de un reconfortante sueño. Salió de la cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y empezó a caminar hacia el baño para arreglarse y empezar los preparativos para ese día que ella consideraba muy importante. Al terminar de arreglarse salió del baño para dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación para salir dejando que su esposo durmiera un poco más.

Twilight llego a la cocina y empezó a tomar varias cosas de las repisas y la alacena mientras mantenía esa sonrisa. Tomo huevos, leche, harina, mantequilla y un ingrediente poco común: gemas. Después de poner en un lugar todo lo que necesitaba, empezó a tomar los ingredientes con su magia y los vertió en un tazón los cuales mezclo hasta que lo único que hubiera en ese recipiente fuera una gran masa para después tomar algunas gemas y ponerlas en la mezcla para después verter todo en un molde el cual puso en el horno para después empezar a preparar el desayuno de su familia.

Por lo regular los cocineros hacían ese tipo de cosas, pero el día anterior les dio el día libre como hacia cada año en esa misma fecha y ellos entendían bien de que se trataba esa petición.

Unos minutos después su esposo Flash Sentry y su hija Lily Star entraron a la cocina sin decir ni una palabra con una expresión algo triste ya que sabían porque Twilight sonreía tanto. Al ver que el desayuno estaba listo, los tres se pusieron a desayunar juntos en silencio mientras Twilight mantenía esa sonrisa que pada segundo preocupaba más a su esposo. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando un sonido rompió el silencio que había en ese lugar.

Ding.

Tan pronto sonó esa campanilla, Twilight se levantó y fue caminando hacia la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia el horno donde lo esperaba ese molde. Ella lo retiro con su magia del horno y lo llevo a una mesa donde lo empezó a decorar con betún y gemas para después colocar unas cuantas velas sobre él, recién terminado, pastel y empezar a caminar hacia el lugar al que iba cada año mientras mantenía esa sonrisa con el pastel levitando cerca de ella.

Conforme ella se acercaba a su destino, la sonrisa en su rostro empezaba a desaparecer siendo remplazada por una expresión de tristeza y dolor. Al quedar enfrente de la puerta de la habitación a la que ella quería entrar, hizo una pequeña pausa para tratar de calmase un poco mientras que con su magia hacia aparecer una pequeña llave la cual introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta y giro haciendo que el seguro de la puerta hiciera un sonido que indicaba que se había quitado el seguro que la mantenía cerrada de cualquiera que quisiera entrar.

Al abrir la puerta lo único que vio fue oscuridad, pero ella aun así entro en la habitación dirigiéndose hacia cierta parte de ella ya que aun con las luces apagadas conocía muy bien ese corto camino que recorría cada año hasta que llego a una mesa donde dejo el pastel y uso su magia para encender las velas revelando dos cosas que se encontraban entre el pastel. Por un lado se encontraba Twilight con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos sin control mientras su rostro expresaba dolor y arrepentimiento. Del otro lado se encontraba una fotografía de un bebe dragón purpura con ojos y espinas de color verde que parecía muy feliz, pero esa foto era muy vieja ya que casi no tenían fotos muy recientes de él.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Spike.- Dijo con un gran esfuerzo por no derrumbarse como lo hacía antes cada vez que era ese día.

Aquel día, cuando ella volvió del Imperio de Cristal después de una larga celebración por el compromiso de su hijo Soul Sparkle con la hija de Rarity, Gem Shine, ella al principio estaba furiosa ya que vio que Spike no había hecho lo que le había pedido que hiciera en su ausencia. Lo primero que hizo fue esperarlo enfrente de la puerta para recibirlo pero las horas pasaron y el no apareció, así que decidió salir a buscarlo preguntando a cada poni que veía si lo habían visto pero ninguno sabían de él. Algunos lo vieron caminar al palacio mientras que otros lo vieron internarse en el bosque con una mochila y una mirada que mostraba mucho enojo.

Twilight fue a hablar con Zecora para saber si lo había visto pero ello solo contesto que la última vez que lo vio fue cuando el llego a su casa para recoger lo que Twilight le había pedido y ya no lo volvió a ver. Eso empezó a Twilight y al decirle eso a su familia y amigos todo eso, decidieron internarse en el bosque Everfree para buscarlo, pero al no encontrarlo la alicornio envió algunos guardias para que lo buscaran del otro lado del bosque. El no encontrar nada de el en el bosque, en parte era un alivio para Twilight ya que eso indicaba que aún seguía con vida.

Empezaron a buscar en otras partes de Equestria con la ayuda de las otras princesas y de la guardia real. La noticia de su desaparición llego a todas partes y cuando los ponis del Imperio de Cristal se enteraron que su héroe había desaparecido empezaron a buscarlo.

La búsqueda continuo y continuo hasta que un día, mientras que Twilight acompañada de su hijo Soul buscaban en las costas de Baltimare, un marinero le conto que el buscado dragón que iba acompañado de un pegaso abordaron un barco que iba hacia Manehattan, haciendo un recorrido de forma curva pero al llegar a su destino se dieron cuenta de dos cosas: que esos dos pasajeros no estaban y que faltaba un bote salvavidas. Los marineros que vigilaban esa parte del barco fueron encontrados en una bodega, inconscientes y muy agotados como si les hubieran quitado toda la energía de sus cuerpos pero aseguraban que no vieron nada extraño cuando cayeron inconscientes.

Escuchar eso hizo que Twilight quedara devastada. Volvio con su hijo a Ponyville donde ordeno cancelar la búsqueda de Spike para después encerrarse en su habitación en donde lloro por varios días. Soul les conto a todos lo que había pasado y todos quedaron totalmente tristes al escuchar eso, en el caso de Pinkie Pie su crin se había vuelto lacia por la tristeza que sentía al haber escuchado esa noticia.

Spike se había marchado de Equestria.

-¿Twilight?-

La mencionada poni escucho una voz llamándola y al darse la vuelta vio a su esposo parado aun lado de la puerta de la habitación de Spike, mientras miraba con tristeza a su esposa totalmente devastada por todo lo que paso ese año.

-Es mi culpa.- Dijo la princesa.

-¿Qué?-

-Que es mi culpa que él se haya ido.- respondió con mucho dolor. –Si yo no hubiera dejado de ponerle atención. Si lo hubiera ayudado a superar sus rechazos o si lo hubiera seguido apoyando, diciéndole lo importante que era para mí, en no se habría ido y estaría aquí con nosotros celebrando su cumpleaños.-

-Twilight, tu no sabías que esto pasaría.- hablo Flash acercándose para abrazarla. –Se bien que le fue difícil ver como todos sus amigos encontraban el amor mientras que él no podía. Yo hablaba con él para tratar de animarlo y le dolía como todos nosotros encontrábamos el amor mientras él se quedaba atrás. Pero él sonreía para que no lo vieras triste y no te preocuparas.

-Spike, tal vez, no encontraba amor pero tenía amigos. Nosotros…-

-Por favor para.- dijo de forma cortante la alicornio –Sé que tratas de animarme, pero todos empezamos a olvidarnos de él. Se fue porque sentía que ya no lo necesitaba.- La lagrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus enrojecidos ojos. –Yo le prometí que jamás permitiría que se fuera, que jamás lo echaría. Pero, empecé a hacerlo a un lado como si no fuera parte de la familia cuando el significa mucho para mí...-

Twilight levanto la cabeza mirando hacia el techo mientras seguía llorando. Después de enterarse de que Spike se fue de Equestria paso varios días llorando, casi no comía ni dormía, apenas cumplía con sus deberes. Casi todo el tiempo pensaba en los momentos que paso con Spike, los momentos alegres, en los que reían juntos, las aventuras que tuvieron, los lugares a donde fueron, las veces en que sintió que no podía hacer algo pero él estaba ahí para apoyarla o las ocasiones en que el necesitaba ayuda y ella acudía desde consolar a su amigo hasta animarlo y mostrarle que él no debía pensar de esa manera. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-Él era mi hermano menor.- dijo bajando la cabeza una vez más.

-Lo se.- Esa aclaración de Flash hizo que su esposa volteara a verlo asombrado para después continuar. –Cuando nos conocimos, me presentaste a Spike como tu asistente número uno. Pero conforme fuimos conociéndonos más y más, cuando teníamos meses de ser novios me di cuenta que su relación no era de asistente y jefa, sino de hermano menor y hermana mayor. –Eso sorprendió más a Twilight. Que otro los viera como hermanos la asombraba tanto. –Estoy seguro que él también pensaba lo mismo pero nunca encontró la manera correcta de decírtelo.

-Una de las cosas que lo molestaban era que nuestros hijos consideraban como tío favorito a aquel que vive en un palacio de cristal a kilómetros de aquí y que ven algunas veces al año en lugar de aquel que tienen a unas puertas, que les prepara la comida que de vez en cuando los ayuda con su tarea y recoge sus cosas. Pero aun así nos quería y estoy seguro que el sentía que no podía crecer en Ponyville y tenía que buscar otro lugar para vivir.-

-¿Qué?-Eso confundió a Twilight.

-Quizás sintió que no puede crecer aquí, ser alguien más. Es tu hermano, pero también tiene que hacer su propia vida y encontrar su propia felicidad.-

Eso hizo reflexionar a Twilight.

-La felicidad no es algo que llega por si sola, hay que buscarla porque esa felicidad es la que vale más y te hará sentir que vales la pena.-

Las palabras de su esposo hicieron que empezara a sonreír, para después caminar hacia el para frotar su cabeza con el cuello de Flash.

-Son las palabras más sabias que has dicho y realmente me han hecho sentir mejor.- dijo dándole un beso en los labios al pegaso que devolvió con mucha felicidad.

-Es el trabajo de los esposos, hacer sentir mejor a sus esposas. ¿Qué te parece si bajamos? Lily empezó a decorar el salón para la fiesta de Spike y me imagino que nuestros amigos no deben de tardar en llegar.-

-Tienes razón.- respondió para empezar a caminar junto a su esposo, saliendo de la habitación, observando una vez más la fotografía de Spike que yacía sobre la mesa que estaba aún lado de una montaña de regalos de todos los amigos de Spike y de su familia. –Tal vez él no esté aquí, pero seguiremos celebrando su cumpleaños como si él estuviera junto con nosotros.- Después de decir eso, cerro la habitación con llave haciéndola desaparecer para empezar a caminar una vez más en dirección al gran salón.

-Estoy seguro que cuando vuelva se sorprenderá de ver que no lo hemos olvidado.- Comento Flash mientras caminaba junto a su esposa.

-También espero que el regrese, cariño.- Dijo mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, dejando pasar un suspiro pensando en cómo debe estar Spike en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>En un bosque totalmente lejos de Equestria, únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna, un poni de tierra corría muy agitadamente como si algo lo persiguiera. Llevaba puesto un traje militar gris con el símbolo de la cabeza de una cabra con ojos rojos. Tenía mucho tiempo corriendo cuando de pronto algo cayo delante de él.<p>

_Estoy segura que él debe de estar pasándola bien, sin preocupaciones ni nada de eso._

La criatura parecía un poni, pero sus cascos estaban agujerados, todo su cuerpo era negro y hacia parecer que era un insecto gigante. Portaba una lanza en su brazo derecho y miraba al poni de tierra con desprecio. Este último se detuvo en seco y trato de darse la media vuelta para tratar de huir en otra dirección pero alguien más cayo de entre los arboles con gran fuerza.

_Ahora que lo pienso, desde ese día, no he visto a Razor ni una sola vez. Quizás se fue con Spike._

-Hola Seguidor.- Hablo Razor haciendo que el seguidor volteara a verlo. –Sera mejor que nos digas lo que queremos saber o si no mi mejor amigo Greenflames no será amable contigo.- Al terminar de escuchar eso, el poni volteo a ver al dragón que se encontraba enfrente de él.

_Pero lo más importante de todo… Donde quiera que este, espero que sea feliz._

El poni quedo aterrorizado al ver los ojos del dragón. Esos ojos que solo expresaban una sola emoción que el simulador conocía muy bien ya que desde ese día es la que con más frecuencia ha sentido brotar de su mejor amigo. El seguidor sabía que su vida había acabado, que no importara lo que dijera o hiciera el moriría en ese lugar y que nunca olvidaría esos ojos que estaban llenos de un solo sentimiento.

Odio.

* * *

><p><strong>Y con eso acabo esta historia. Muchas cosas han pasado y me impedían continuar escribiendo este fic pero ahora que lo termine puedo volver a la historia original. Así que estén atentos, la próxima vez subiré un capitulo de unión y ya tengo unas buenas ideas para esta historia.<strong>

**También quisiera agradecerles por leer este fic y por sus comentarios.**


End file.
